Love Between Two
by Utsukushii Ryu
Summary: Rated PG to be safe, and the rating might go up. I'm not writing the summary, so just read it. Just so you know, this is between Orrick and Od. Hope you like it... 18th chapter added
1. Broken Hearts

Love Between Two  
  
By Utsukushii Ryu  
  
Okay, hey everyone. I know it's been a long time since I've put up a story, but here's one. This is my first "Code Lyoko" fanfic, and I won't take very kindly to criticism.  
  
Anyway, this fanfic will either be a yaoi or a shounen ai between Orrick and Od. I don't care if I spelled their names wrong so don't say anything...  
  
Well, hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey, Orrick!" Orrick turned his head, successfully hiding his surprise, to see who had startled him. Standing next to him with a smile on his face was Od.  
  
"Oh, hey, Od." He leaned against the wall, and stared up at the clouds passing by. Od tilted his head slightly to the side, his smile slipping slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Orrick turned his head to look at Yumi with Theo sitting together on the benches. He scowled.  
  
"Everything." Od looked at the couple, frowned slightly, before leaning back on the wall beside the brunette.  
  
"Yumi and Theo?" he asked, rubbing his head in slight confusion. "What about them?" He received silence. "Oh...you're not too happy about them being together...are you?"  
  
"Gee, am I that obvious?" asked Orrick, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
"Well...it's better than him being with Sissy."  
  
"Is it?" Od slapped his friend lightly on the back, catching him by surprise once more.  
  
"C'mon, Orrick! You're _never_ satisfied!" he said, grinning. "Him being with Sissy is dangerous, thus it makes you unhappy. But then him being with Yumi is also dangerous because of Xana, which also makes you unhappy. It also drives you almost insane by jealousy!" Od's smile slipped slightly as he said this. Orrick let a small smile settle on his lips as he turned to face his friend, forcing the grin to return.  
  
"You sound jealous, Od," he teased, making the blonde blush slightly as he withdrew his arm.  
  
Ever since he told Orrick about him liking boys, he's been jabbered by a ton of teasing by the brunette.  
  
Od covered Orrick's mouth with his hand as he looked around nervously. Chills ran down Orrick's back at the contact, confusing him slightly. Finally satisfied that no one was there, Od withdrew his hand, as a wave of disappointment wash over the other boy.  
  
"_Orrick_! Someone could've heard you!" Od said quietly, looking around once more. "What if _Sissy_ overheard? She'd exploit it to, not only the whole school, but the _whole city_!" Orrick raised an eyebrow at Od's inexistent denial of being jealous, but smiled nonetheless.  
  
"Ok, ok," he said, shaking his head. "I get the point. Sorry, man." Od rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's what you _always_ say." Od stood up properly, followed by Orrick, and he started to walk down towards the cafeteria. "So...the dance is this Saturday," said Od, his arms behind his head, as he walked beside his friend.  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Orrick, shoving his hands into his pockets. Od looked over at him.  
  
"Who're you gonna ask?" he asked. "Yumi?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, good luck." Orrick looked at his friend.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You're gonna need it," Od answered, sighing. "Just make sure you ask before Theo does." Orrick stared at the ground, and began to shuffle his feet. Od looked back and saw that Orrick was falling behind. He smiled slightly, took a deep breath, before running back, and slinging his arm around Orrick's shoulders. "Stop depressing about it! It's no fun hanging with you when you're like this!" Orrick smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks, Od," he said.  
  
"Man, am I hungry," Od said, rubbing his stomach for emphasis. He grinned at Orrick, before beginning to run. "Race you to the cafeteria!"  
  
"Uh!" Orrick cried in surprise, before grinning and running after him. "No way! By the time I get there, the dessert's gonna be all gone!" Od looked back and laughed.  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it!" Orrick smiled, before running faster.

"Quit pacing," Od said, rubbing Kiwi's stomach affectionately. "You're making me dizzy."  
  
"I can't help it," Orrick said, sighing, before plopping down on the bed next to Od. "I'm nervous about asking Yumi."  
  
"Well, you better hurry," Od said, shaking his head. "I just saw Theo walk down the hall towards Yumi's bedroom."  
  
"_What_?!" And with that, Orrick upped and ran out the door. Od watched him leave, sighed, before looking down at his dog. Kiwi stared up at him, before whining slightly. Od smiled slightly.  
  
"Heh...I sure wish Orrick would do that for _me_..." Od fell back onto his bed, and closed his eyes. "I guess I could always stick to dreaming."  
  
Orrick skidded to an immediate halt as he reached Yumi's bedroom. He bent over to catch his breath, before standing up. The door was ajar, and he heard voices coming from inside.  
  
"So...uh...Yumi..." he heard a male voice say.  
  
"Yeah? What is it, Theo?" asked Yumi. Orrick scowled, before leaning in to listen.  
  
"Well...um...would you..." He heard Yumi laugh politely.  
  
"Would I, what?"  
  
"Would you...like to...go to the dance...with me?" Orrick's eyes widened, and dread filled his heart.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that." Orrick shut his eyes tight, before running down the hall. Od sat up as he heard hurried footfalls head his way, and rushed to his door. Down the hall, he saw Orrick hurrying his way.  
  
"Orrick? Wha—?" he didn't get to finish his question, for Orrick had ran right into him and knocked him to the ground. He landed on his butt, but blinked in surprise to find that the brunette was holding onto him tightly, and that his shirt was getting wet. Od's eyes softened, as he lay a reassuring hand on his friend's back.  
  
"...Od..." Orrick managed to say between his tears. "...Theo...Yumi..." Od wrapped both his arms around his friend in a comforting manor.  
  
"She said yes...didn't she?" Orrick managed to nod against Od's shirt, before fresh tears began to spill. "I'm so sorry, Orrick..." Orrick finally let go of his friend, pulled back, and began wiping away his tears.  
  
"Sorry, Od," he said quietly. "This has nothing to do with you...and plus, I got your shirt all wet..." Od waved away the apology, and smiled.  
  
"Hey, if it has to do with you, then it has to do with me," he said. He stood up, winced, and rubbed his butt. "Now what you really have to apologize for is knocking me to the ground."  
  
"Sorry." Od grinned, before extending his hand.  
  
"Heh, I was just kidding. Here, need a hand?" Orrick grabbed his wrist, and smiled.  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
What do you think? Do you like it? Hopefully. I want to be an author, so I'm practicing. Well, next chapter will come soon. Don't worry. 


	2. Friends

Hey everyone, thanks for coming back to read the next chapter. Yeah, I know. I just feel nice today...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Jeremy! Guess what?" asked Yumi happily as she ran into the blonde's room. Jeremy turned in his seat to look at her, mild amusement and confusion on his face.  
  
"Why, what is it, Yumi?" he asked.  
  
"Guess who asked me to the dance?" she asked, smiling. Jeremy looked thoughtful.  
  
"Uh...who?"  
  
"C'mon! Guess!"  
  
"Um...Orrick?" Jeremy said, shrugging his shoulders. Yumi shook her head.  
  
"No! Theo did!" she said. "So, who're you going to the dance with?" Jeremy shook his head, before turning back around to the computer.  
  
"No one," he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"Why not?" she asked. "You've been to the others."  
  
"Well, not this one," Jeremy said. "Right, Aelita?"  
  
"You don't have to go through this trouble for me, Jeremy," said a female voice, coming from the computer. Yumi walked over, and leaned on Jeremy's chair.  
  
"Oh, hey, Aelita," she said, smiling. "I didn't know you were there." Aelita smiled.  
  
"That's quite alright," she said. "Jeremy...you still haven't told me what a dance is." Yumi blinked.  
  
"What girl doesn't know what a dance is?" she asked in surprise. Aelita tilted her head slightly.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Sorry, Aelita, I didn't mean it that way." Yumi sighed, before turning to leave. "Well, you better hurry up with the explaining, Jeremy. Later, Aelita!"  
  
"Good bye," Aelita called out. She smiled at Jeremy. "Well? Jeremy?"  
  
"Uh...heh..." Jeremy smiled, sighed, before beginning to explain.

"Hey, Orrick," said Od, slowing down to a walk next to his friend. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Much," Orrick answered. He looked over to where Yumi and Theo were talking to each other.  
  
"You're not still upset, are you?" asked Od, looking past him at the couple also.  
  
"Surprisingly...not as much as last night," he answered. Od blinked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Orrick answered, shaking his head. "I thought about it last night after I reached my room, that I really didn't love Yumi like that at all."  
  
"So...what do you mean?" asked Od, trying his best to keep hope from escaping his throat.  
  
"Well...I guess I did have a crush on her, but it turned into how I would feel about a sister," Orrick said slowly, thinking everything out carefully. "I guess I never really knew my feelings for her changed, and the shock of her liking someone else was a little overwhelming."  
  
"But you're ok now, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Orrick said, smiling at the blonde. "And it's all because of you." Od flushed slightly, before looking away. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh...that's great!" he said. "C'mon, we'll be late for science." And with that, he ran ahead, leaving the brunette behind. Orrick shook his head, before running after him.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" Orrick looked up, before smiling slightly.  
  
"I haven't even touched it yet!" he objected, as Od sat down next to him. Od grinned.  
  
"That's why I'm asking," he said. "So do you want it, or not?"  
  
"Sure, you can have it," Orrick said, pushing his tray over to the blonde.  
  
"Gee, thanks!" He began to eat the slice of chocolate cake. After he finished, he began to eat his own, before starting on his dinner. Od watched with a small smile.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't eat your dessert before you eat your dinner," he warned. Od just shrugged. Yumi came to the table and sat down across from Od.  
  
"Whoa," she said. "How do you hold all that in?"  
  
"Talent," said Jeremy jokingly as he sat down next to Yumi.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Yumi said, shaking her head, before starting to eat her own dinner. Od finished his food, before looking up at her.  
  
"Hey, are you going to eat that?" he asked, pointing to her cake.  
  
"You can have it," she said. "I don't have much of a sweet tooth." She turned the tray so that the cake was facing him. He grinned at her, before starting on the cake. Jeremy shook his head.  
  
"While you're at it, you might as well have mine," he said, pushing his tray over, having already finished his dinner. He stood up. "Hey, I'll see you guys later. I have to go check on Aelita."  
  
"You've been spending a lot of time with her, Jeremy," Orrick commented, looking at the blonde. "What's up?"  
  
"You can't be too sure with Xana," Jeremy said grimly. "Last time, it managed to trap you guys. I don't want that happening again." The three seated nodded in understanding, and Jeremy left.  
  
"He's sure serious about this," Od said.  
  
"Well, of course," Yumi said, shaking her head. "It's Xana. And he's right. Anyway, I promised to meet Theo after dinner. See you guys." Od looked at Orrick, before finishing Jeremy's cake.  
  
"Man, keep eating like that, and you'll burst," Orrick said, shaking his head. Od grinned as he licked his lips.  
  
"Uh-huh, you've said that before," he said. Orrick shook his head, before standing up.  
  
"Hey, wanna play a game of soccer?"  
  
"Sure," Od said, standing up also. He picked up three of the trays, as Orrick picked up his own. They discarded the trays on the school counter, and headed outside. Orrick picked up the soccer ball before heading outside, towards the soccer field.  
  
So...what do you say? Well, I won't force you to review, but I'd really like some ideas on things. Arigato. 


	3. Turning Down Sissy

Hey, I'm back. Thanks everyone for reviewing.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Tonight's the big night," Od said, sighing. Orrick looked at his friend.  
  
"What're you so bummed about?"  
  
"No date."  
  
"So?" asked Orrick, tilting his head slightly. "You're still gonna have fun."  
  
"What makes you guarantee that?" asked Od as he sat up. Kiwi moved slightly in his lap, but slumbered on. "To dance, you have to have a partner. I don't want to stand in the sidelines and drink punch till I need to go. Besides, everyone will find out I'm gay if I dance with a guy."  
  
"Not necessarily," Orrick said, smiling. Od looked at him through slightly lowered lids. "Don't worry, I'll stand and drink punch with you." Od smiled involuntarily.  
  
"Thanks, Orrick."

"Thank God they let us have a free day from classes today because of the dance," Od said, stretching his arms in the air. Orrick nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm not even sure I'll be able to concentrate with everyone jabbering about it," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, Orrick," said a female voice. Orrick looked up to see Sissy and her two minions behind her.  
  
"What do you want, Sissy?" asked Od, his arms crossed, as he glared at the girl. "We're kind of trying to find some peace." Sissy frowned at him.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, _odd_ball," she said. She turned to Orrick, who was frowning deeply at her, and smiled sweetly. "Orrick, I'm still waiting for you to ask me."  
  
"Ask you what?" asked Orrick, before a crooked smile came to his face. "Ask you if you're truly a girl?" He and Od laughed, as she began to growl angrily at them.  
  
"Hmm, exactly how I expected you to act in front of your friend," she said. "But I know you want me. I'll be waiting." With that, she walked away; slowly swinging her hips from side to side in what she thought was an attractive way. Orrick shook his head.  
  
"That girl is so full of herself," he said. Od grinned.  
  
"What did you expect?" He looked up at the sky. "Today's a nice day. Let's play another round of soccer, and you're not beating me this time!"  
  
"Yeah right, you're on!"  
  
Ok, there's another chapter. The dance is in the next one so don't worry. I'm only doing this 'cause I don't want Fanfiction.net to take some words away. Well, please review.


	4. The Dance Part I

Hey, everyone. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The music pumped loudly in the cafeteria, yet no one seemed to notice. They were dancing to it, and having a great time. Od sat idly by a table, drinking punch, as he watched everyone dance. He looked up and saw Orrick making his way towards him, and he smiled.  
  
"Hey, Orrick," he said, sitting back in his seat.  
  
"Hey." Orrick got himself a cup of punch, and sat down next to him. He looked up, and saw Yumi and Theo dancing together. He smiled. "They seem to be having a great time, huh?" Od nodded.  
  
"They sure do," he said quietly. The music stopped, and everyone also stopped. A different song started, and everyone just began to dance once more. He sweatdropped. "Don't they need breaks _at all_?"  
  
"Not sure," he said. "I guess not, though." Od groaned.  
  
"This is my favorite song," he said, sighing. Orrick looked at him inquisitively.  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"_'Simple And Clean'_," he answered sadly. They both sat back and listened to the song, simply enjoying each other's company.  
  
**_You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
Don't get me wrong, I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said, "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,  
Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple  
  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothings like before  
  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothings like before  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothings like before_**  
  
"I like it," Orrick said. Od nodded. "Who's it by?"  
  
"A girl named Utada Hikaru," Od answered absentmindedly. He smiled. "It'd be weird if they played your favorite song after mine." A different song started, and Orrick sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, then consider it weird," he said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This is my favorite song," Orrick said. "_'Heaven'_."  
  
_**We're in heaven (heaven)  
  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms (my arms)  
I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)  
We're in heaven  
  
We're in heaven (heaven)  
  
Oh, I'm thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now (over now)  
You kept me coming back for more  
  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see (to see)  
We're in heaven  
  
We're in heaven (heaven)  
  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now (hold me now)  
'Cause our love will light the way  
  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see (to see)  
We're in heaven (heaven)  
  
How our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and that bad  
I'll be standing there by you  
  
We're in heaven (heaven)  
  
Love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh-whoa-oh...!  
  
Oh-whoa-oh...!  
  
We're in heaven...(heaven)**_  
  
"Man," Od said, blinking. "Well...at least they picked good songs." Orrick nodded. He looked over. He nudged Od in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Yumi's leaving," he said. "I wonder where?"  
  
"Probably to get some air?"  
  
"_Probably_."  
  
"C'mon, don't get so worked up over nothing," Od said, grinning. "It's not good for you."  
  
"Like eating four cakes in a row isn't good for you?" Od rubbed his head sheepishly.  
  
"So I have a small sweet tooth."  
  
"_Small_?!"  
  
"Alright, a big one. There, happy?" Orrick waved a hand, and Od rolled his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the lights began to flicker rapidly on and off, and the music stopped completely. There were confused murmurs everywhere. One light fell from the ceiling and screams could be heard as people ran as to not get crushed.  
  
"_What's going on_?!" exclaimed Orrick, standing up immediately.  
  
"I'm not sure," Od said, shaking his head. "But I'll contact Jeremy. It might be the work of Xana again. You go and try to calm everyone down." Orrick nodded.  
  
Ok, sorry, but I'm putting the cliffhanger here. The two songs, 'Simple And Clean' and 'Heaven' don't belong to me. 'Simple And Clean' belongs to Utada Hikaru, and 'Heaven' belongs to...I don't know who. I'll find out...soon. See you guys next chapter. 


	5. Trouble Part I

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I've been really busy with other things... I'm slightly depressed right now so don't mind my attitude. Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't expect so many so soon...really. And thanks for telling me who it's by...I guess. Well, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Everyone, please _calm down_!" Orrick said as he walked through the crowd. "Everything will be ok! Just settle down somewhere!" Od looked around, before taking out his cell. He dialed a number and held it up to his ear. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Od?"  
  
"Yeah, hey, Jeremy," said Od hurriedly. "Has there been anything weird going on in Lyoko?"  
  
"I'm not sure, let me check," answered Jeremy. Od could hear faint 'taps' as Jeremy typed on his laptop. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You know that dance that's supposed to be happening tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well, we're all locked up inside, like last time," Od said. "And when I say 'like last time', I _mean_ like last time. Yumi's not in here!"  
  
"Right, I'll check with Aelita," Jeremy said. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Hmm," Od said, before clicking off his cell. "Orrick!"  
  
"Yeah?" asked the brunette as he made his way over passed frightened teens. "Any news from Jeremy?"  
  
"Not so far," Od said, shaking his head. "But Jeremy's checking into it." Orrick nodded. The ground began to shake, and everyone wobbled about, trying to regain his or her balance. "_What the_?"  
  
"I'm not sure what it is," answered Orrick, catching himself before he fell back. "I think it's an _earthquake_!"  
  
"_Earthquake_?" asked Od, bewildered. "_Here_?"  
  
"It's possible," Orrick answered. Someone bumped into Od, knocking the blonde forward. Instead of hitting the ground face-first, he fell onto Orrick, thus knocking both of them down together. Dark blushes quickly gathered onto their faces as they saw what position they were in.  
  
"Uh..." Orrick smiled slightly, before rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I guess it's your turn to knock me down, huh?" he asked. Od smiled at the memory, before pushing himself up, careful not to touch Orrick more than he had to.  
  
"I guess," he said. His cell began to vibrate, and he picked it up. "Jeremy?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Jeremy said calmly, though his voice was grave.  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Yeah, Xana has activated another tower!"  
  
"Oh, _great_," said Od, rolling his eyes. Orrick gave him an inquiring look. "Xana's launched another tower." Orrick slapped his forehead in exasperation. "Can you contact Yumi?"  
  
"I can try."  
  
"Great, 'cause we're kind of stuck here." Jeremy nodded.  
  
"Right." He broke the line, and turned back to his computer. "Aelita?"  
  
"Yes, Jeremy?"  
  
"Prepare to go to a new location."  
  
"Where shall I be going?" asked Aelita curiously. Jeremy narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"The Ocean." Aelita nodded. "Yumi?"  
  
"Huh? Jeremy?" asked the familiar female voice. "What's up?"  
  
"Xana's attacked the dance," Jeremy answered. "He's locked everyone up inside."  
  
"_What_?!"  
  
"Check the doors. Can you open them?" A small moment of silence.  
  
"No, I can't!" Yumi said. "I know what I have to do. I'm on my way." Jeremy nodded.  
  
"I'll meet you at the factory." Yumi hung up her cell, and began running. **'Boy, am I glad this isn't a formal dance!'** she thought, as she raced through the forest, almost tripping on a rock.  
  
She reached the sewer, and slid down the ladder. She ran down the large pipe, and grabbed her skateboard.  
  
"Jeremy, I'm ready to go," said Aelita.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "You've never been there before."  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"It's just all water," Jeremy said. "But...then the tower must be _under_water." Aelita nodded.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Jeremy! I'm here!" Jeremy turned around, and would've smiled at his friend if the situation weren't so serious.  
  
"Good," he said. "Are you ready to go to the Ocean?"  
  
"_Ocean_?" she asked. "What do you mean? The tower's _underwater_?!"  
  
"Yes," he said. "Be careful of any new monsters." Yumi nodded.  
  
"Got it," she said. "I'll see you there, Aelita." Yumi ran back to the elevator, pressed a button, and disappeared. She reached the floor that held the scanners, and entered. She reached one, and stepped inside.  
  
"_Transfer:_ Yumi," she heard Jeremy's voice through the speakers. Lights flew by around her, and she closed her eyes. "_Scanner:_ Yumi." She raised her head slightly, as wind-like air blew from below her. "_Virtualization_."  
  
So...how was that? Well, I'm working on the next chapter, but currently am having Writers' Block. Well...I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Before I leave, I want to ask you guys something. Would anyone like me to write a fanfic of anything in particular? Like HP, or something? I'll be waiting. If I like the idea, and I have other things to add, then I'll consider writing it. Thanks, if you guys have any ideas. 


	6. Swim, Aelita!

Okay, I understand I made a few mistakes in the last chapter. I put 'digitalization' instead of 'virtualization'. I'm _really_ sorry, k? And I fixed it, too. Anyway, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and for those who are _unhappy_ with _Od_ being the gay one, and _Orrick_ being the one to fall in love with _him_ (**clicks tongue in an annoyed way**), don't worry...it's gonna..._change_.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Aelita stepped out of the tower to find that she was totally surrounded by water. Fish occasionally swam by, and there were plants all around. This confused her. "Aelita, are you all right?" asked Jeremy. Aelita looked around.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered. "So far, there are no signs of monsters anywhere."

"Great," said the blonde genius. "Yumi's on her way." Aelita nodded.

"Jeremy..."

"Yes?"

"Usually, in the other zones, there aren't any living things around us," Aelita said, as a school of virtual fish swam around her. "But here...I can see fish, and plants."

"I'm not sure why, Aelita," the blonde admitted. "This is a big inquiry, but just make sure to stay away from them, no matter _how_ tranquil they may seem. They _could_ be monsters." Aelita nodded.

"Right."

"Hey, Aelita." Aelita turned around to see the brunette.

"Hello, Yumi," she said.

"Anything strange?"

"Nothing, except there are actually living organisms around," Aelita said, looking around. Finally, she noticed something. "Jeremy! I cannot feel the pulsations!"

"_What_?!" asked the blonde. "Are you sure, Aelita?"

"_Positive_," answered the redhead.

"The water must be interfering," said Jeremy, his hand balling up into a fist. "I'll see what I can do. First of all, go to the Ocean floor." The two girls swam downward, towards the floor, and landed there. Aelita looked around herself.

"Jeremy, I can feel faint pulsations, but I'm not sure where it's coming from," she said. Jeremy nodded.

"Well, it's a _start_," he said. His screen began to blink slightly, and five yellow arrows rapidly headed towards the green and gold arrows on the screen. His eyes grew wide. "Oh no! Aelita! Yumi! There're three monsters coming at you from behind, and two at your left!"

"Swim, Aelita!" Yumi said, getting out her fan. "Go towards the direction you feel the pulsations strongest! I'll handle them the best I can!" Aelita nodded, and looked around.

"Jeremy, is there a route I can take to my right?" she asked frantically as the monsters began closing in on them.

"Let me see." There was a small pause in the line. "Yes, keep going straight! Once you get to the fork in the way, go to the left!" Aelita nodded, and began swimming as fast as she could.

"Why not the other ways?" she asked.

"The straight path leads to five monsters," Jeremy said. "The one to the right heads right to a ditch." Aelita nodded.

"Thank you, Jeremy."

"No problem," he answered. He switched his attention towards the other girl. "Yumi, you just lost ten points!"

"I know," Yumi said, before throwing her fan at another monster to her right. "What _are_ these things?"

"I'm not sure," Jeremy answered. "I think they're Dolphins...or _Sharks_!"

"Oh, _great_!" Yumi said, narrowing her eyes. "_Exactly_ what I need right now." A Shark came from behind her, and shot her in the back with a fiery ball.

"Yumi! You've lost _another_ ten points!" Jeremy warned. "You'd better hurry, Yumi. Aelita might need your help!"

"Got it," Yumi said, getting to her feet. She glanced around, and saw that she only had to defeat two more Sharks. She swam quickly to the side, and threw her fan, wiping out both of them. "Jeremy, I'm done with the Sharks. Where's Aelita?"

"Swim in the direction of your left, keep going straight until you reach a fork," Jeremy said. "Then, take the left path. You'll meet Aelita pretty soon." Yumi nodded, and headed to her left. "Aelita! Why'd you stop?"

"_Because_, Jeremy," Aelita said, taking a step back. "There's a ditch in the ground, and it seems to be sucking everything into it. I cannot swim over it."

"_What_?! You've got to be _joking_, Aelita!"

"But I'm _not_, Jeremy." Jeremy began to frantically type on his keyboard.

"But the other road clearly shows a d—" blue eyes widened in recognition, "_Xana_! Xana _tricked_ me!"

"Please _calm down_, Jeremy," Aelita said, looking behind her. "I just have to retrace my steps, and start over." Jeremy withdrew his hands from his hair, and stared at the screen.

"Right..." he said, calming down slightly.

"Jeremy, I'm almost at the fork," Yumi said, as she began to swim faster.

"Yumi, when you reach the fork, _don't take the left path_," Jeremy said. "Aelita's coming back towards you." Yumi hesitated, but nodded.

"Ok," she said, slowing down. Jeremy began typing again.

"Orrick!"

"Jeremy?" Orrick asked. "What's going on in Lyoko?" 

"Aelita's nowhere near the activated tower," Jeremy reported. "You two are going to have to wait a while. What's going on over there?"

"There's been a few '_minor_' earthquakes," Orrick said, looking around. "Everyone's in a hysteria, but fine nonetheless. Jim's taking it worse of all." Orrick glanced over at the full-grown man hugging his legs close to himself and sucking on his thumb while softly calling for his mommy, before looking away. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to see this." Jeremy grimaced slightly.

"...I believe you on that." Another tremor wracked the earth, and toppled the brunette onto his butt once again. His cell phone got knocked out of his hand, and disappeared behind a few pairs of feet. "Orrick? Orrick! What's going on?!"

"..._Ow_..." he grimaced, as he sat up. He looked around for his phone, and spotted it by the refreshment table. He stood up, and headed over to his phone. He picked it up and held it to his ear, only to meet the almost hysterical yelling of his blonde friend. He winced. "I'm right here, Jeremy. You don't have to yell..._really_."

"Oh...sorry," Jeremy said, slightly taken aback. "What _happened_?"

"Another '_minor_' earthquake," Orrick answered grimly.

"Where's Od?" asked the blonde. Orrick looked around.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "I'll go look for him."

"Alright, call me when you find him."

"...Right..." He hung up his phone and pocketed it. He walked through the crowd once more, looking for a spiked blonde with a small purple burst in the middle. "Od? Od! Where're you? Od!" A loud girlish scream broke through the terror-filled murmurs. He walked towards the source, confusion on his face. There stood a tall, brown-haired girl. "What's going on?" She pointed towards the ground.

"He...he... We were talking...and he...he just..." Orrick looked to where she was pointing, and his blood stopped for a split of a second.

"_Od_!!"  
  
Ok, I'm stopping it there for now. Today's my mom's b-day, and I have to do something special for her. Oh, and review. I'm getting forgetful lately. Like, I didn't even remember today was her birthday until now... shrugs Oh well... Later everyone.


	7. Who Are You? Part I

Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Oh, and for those who're wondering, yes, my mom _did_ enjoy her b-day... Well, I know I _can_ be cruel sometimes when it comes to cliffhangers (my friends and my teachers pointed that out to me), so sorry. You're just going to have to get accustomed to it. And, when I said I was going to change it...I didn't mean I was going to change the pairing..._really_. Well...on with the chapter, I _guess_.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"_Od_!!" Orrick cried in alarm, before rushing to his friend's side. He tenderly held the blonde's head up from the hard ground. "Od! Wake up! What's going on?! Od!" He gently shook the blonde's shoulders, in an attempt to awaken him. His efforts were futile. Orrick ignored the confused murmurs around him, laid the blonde's head in his lap, and called Jeremy.

"Orrick? Did you find Od?" asked the blonde genius.

"Yeah, I did," answered Orrick, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Orrick...? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"...You could say that..." Orrick glanced down at the blonde in his lap, as a sickening feeling churned in his stomach and painfully grasped his heart. "...Od..."

"Od? What's wrong with him?" asked Jeremy. "_Tell_ me!" Orrick winced slightly at the loud yelling.

"He's unconscious," he answered. "I'm not sure why, or _how_...but he just is, and he won't wake. You guys gotta hurry up in Lyoko. Things are getting _weird_ around here!"

"We're working as fast as we can," Jeremy answered. "You're just going to have to be patient."

"'_Patient_'?!" asked the brunette, immediately losing his cool. "How can I be '_patient_' if my best friend's lying, _unconscious_ might I add, on my lap, when I have no idea _why or how_, and I'm _helpless_ to do anything about it?!"

"Orrick, _calm down_," ordered the other boy. "Yelling isn't going to do anything, and it's certainly not going to help Od's condition." Orrick scowled.

"I'll call you back, Jeremy," he said, biting back an angry growl.

"_Huh_? Wait! Orr—" He hung up his cell phone, turned it off, and pocketed it before the blonde could finish. His expression softened as he looked at his friend's sleeping face, and shook his head.

"What's going _on_ with me lately?" He shook his head, before carefully dragging the unconscious blonde over to the bleachers. The girl that screamed followed him, and helped him as much as she could. They reached the bleachers; they picked him up, and gently laid him down on one. Orrick sat down, and then laid the blonde's head in his lap again. "Thanks."

"Y...your welcome," the girl answered, blushing slightly. Orrick noticed she had a thick British accent, and he looked at her.

"Who're you?" he asked. "I don't think I've seen you around school...are you new here?"

"M...my name is..._Vanessa_," she answered, looking down at her feet to hide her flush. "And...yes, I _am_ new here." Orrick smiled kindly at her.

"I'm—"

"I know who you are, Orrick," she said, flushing an even darker red. "I have known for some time..." Orrick grew suspicious of the girl, and shifted slightly in his seat. She looked down at the sleeping blonde. "And he is Od...am I right?"

"..._Yes_..." Orrick raised an eyebrow at her sudden directness, and an uneasy feeling settled in his guts. Vanessa at him right in the eyes, and Orrick flinched slightly as the intense green eyes focused on him.

"..._Look_," she said, "I am not supposed to tell you this..._but_..." Another earthquake came, and toppled everyone off his or her feet. Orrick was glad he was sitting, and not standing, though he almost lost his balance.

"_What's going on_?!" he asked out loud as the tremors subsided. "Where are all these _earthquakes_ coming from?!"

"That is what I have been trying to tell you!" Vanessa said in frustration, and Orrick noticed that she hadn't lost her balance at all. "_Xana_—"

"_Xana_?" Orrick interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "How do _you_ know about Xana?" Vanessa covered her mouth as if she had said something horrifying, but then recovered. "_Tell me_! How do you know about him?!" She stood up, her bangs obscuring her eyes from view, walked over to stand in front of him, before lifting her face so she can look him in the eye.

"Because..."

"Because _what_?!" asked the brunette boy, leaning back slightly in his seat. She glared at him, her green eyes suddenly turning cold, all blushes gone, and clenched her fists.

"Because he's my—"  
  
Well, that's all for now, everybody. (**smiles evilly**) I told you guys that you would have to get used to my cruelty and cliffhangers. Anyway, later!


	8. Deleted

Okay, this is to everyone who has been waiting for almost a week to read this next chapter: Thanks for waiting, and I'm sorry. I really am. I've been really busy the last few days, what with school almost over and all. I mean, with all the last minute tests I had to take and retake, the last minute projects I had to make, and the pressure from the teachers for making good impressions on the tots (younger kids). Oh, and not to mention I've been trying to work on my book ("Wolf and Dragon") without letting my thoughts stray to this story. But sadly, I was unsuccessful with all the reviews and all. Oh, and speaking of reviews, thanks for everyone who reviewed.

Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter. Some things will be revealed here. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Another tremor wracked the earth, stopping Vanessa from continuing. She looked down at her self, and saw that she was disappearing from the bottom up, and looked up to see the surprised eyes of Orrick. No one seemed to notice she was disappearing, for they were too caught up in the earthquake. "What the?!" he cried, as he leaned back on the bleachers, using his arms for support from falling off.

"Listen to me," she said desperately. "I do not have much time. Xana, he knows what I am about to tell you!" Orrick nodded, unconsciously pulled Od's head closer to himself as he slowly scooted away from her. "Xana placed a virus into the punch. It only affects those who are able to enter Lyoko. You were unaffected for you did not drink the punch. Its purpose is to close away the heart, and rid the mind of the meaning of love and the memory of ever giving the heart to another. It needs time to affect the heart and mind, which is why Od is unconscious." The only thing left of her now, was from her head down to her thin waist. She began to talk faster. "Even after your friends reach the activated tower, and stop these earthquakes, it will still be embedded in his body after you go back in time. When he wakes up, he will remember you all, but will feel extremely uncomfortable at the affections you give him. Xana knows of your great love for him—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Orrick interrupted, a nice blush on his face. "Who ever said I was in _love_ with him?! We're only _friends_, and it's _staying_ that way!" Pressure suddenly weighed down on his chest as he said this, and he become even more confused then ever. **'What the...? Why does it hurt...?'** he thought, before looking back up at the desperate girl.

"_Do not interrupt me_!" she cried, her eyes almost overflowing with tears. "He is using this against you and your friends! I do not know the antivirus, but you must stay close to him and reacquaint him with love! You m—" Orrick stared wide-eyed at the figure of neon green lines the crisscrossed to form Vanessa's figure. Then, in a bright flash of light, the figure disappeared. Orrick opened his eyes after the light was gone, and looked around. The earthquake had stopped, and everyone seemed too timid to stand up again. **'Wha? No one _noticed_!'** he thought incredulously. He looked down at his slumbering best friend, and tears began to form in his eyes.

_...Its purpose is to close away the heart, and rid the mind of the meaning of love and the memory of ever giving the heart to another..._

_...When he wakes up...he will remember you all, but will feel extremely uncomfortable at the affections you give him..._

_...You must stay close to him and reacquaint him with love..._

Orrick tightly shut his eyes, as he held Od close to him. His unwanted tears fell from his closed eyelids, and landed on Od's forehead.

"Aelita, you're only a few feet away from where Yumi is," Jeremy said. Aelita swam faster. 

"Thank you, Jeremy," she said. "Which way should we take?"

"I'm not sure," said the blonde genius. "I'll be just a minute." Aelita nodded, and stopped beside Yumi.

"You'd better hurry, Jeremy," Yumi advised. "Not to put any more pressure onto you, but we're not sure what Xana has in mind this time." In the factory, Jeremy was furiously typing on his keyboard, trying to remove the possible virus in the computer.

"I know, Yumi," he said, sighing, before typing again. His screen blinked off for a moment, before coming back to life. The three-way was still there, but they were different. The one to the left held the ditch, the one to the right held the monsters, and the straight path led towards a safe road to the tower. "I found it!"

"Which way?" asked Aelita.

"The straight path," answered Jeremy. "And quick, the monsters I told you about are headed your way, and fast!" Yumi nodded, before taking off after Aelita, warily looking around her.

Well, there's another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Later. 


	9. What's Wrong With Od?

Hey, here's another chapter. It didn't take me long to write this. I really wanted to get to this chapter...really. I'm just ecstatic. Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"There's the tower!" cried Aelita, picking up speed.

"Yumi! Behind you!" cried Jeremy, sweat poring down his forehead. Yumi immediately turned around and threw her fan, whipping out two of them. She caught her fan as it flew back towards her. The other two blasted her with fiery balls. "You just lost twenty points, Yumi. You've only got twenty left."

"I know," said the Chinese girl, getting her fan ready again. "Go ahead, Aelita." The redhead nodded, and swam faster towards her target. She threw her fan at them just as they blasted their fire balls.

"Yumi! _Oh great_," said Jeremy, running a hand through his hair. He sighed. "Well, at least Aelita's almost there." Aelita swam right into the tower's base, and proceeded towards the middle of Xana's symbol. She floated upwards, towards the second platform. She landed timidly on it, and walked towards the middle once again. A screen appeared in front of her, and she laid her palm upon it. Her hand's imprint stayed for a moment, before disappearing, to be replaced by her name, only to be replaced once again by 'CODE:' She typed in 'LYOKO', and closed her eyes, as everything around her started to slow down. "Return to the past, _now_," said Jeremy, pressing the 'enter' button. A bright bulb engulfed everything, before disappearing completely.

"That was one heck of a mission this time," commented Yumi. "Now I'm going to have to redo the dance _again_ tonight. How _tiring_..." Jeremy agreed, and smiled. 

"Hey, let's go find Orrick and Od," he said. Yumi smiled at him.

"I bet they're in the cafeteria," she said. They started walking down the hall towards the cafeteria for breakfast. After they got their trays, they headed towards their usual table. They noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Od?" asked Jeremy, sitting down. Yumi did also. They looked at each other as they noticed the dark glare on Orrick's face as he jabbed his food. Jeremy placed a hand on the other boy's to stop him. "Dude, it's already dead," he said. Orrick dropped his fork forcefully, before finally looked up at them. They saw red around his eyes.

"What's wrong, Orrick?" asked Yumi, concerned for her friend. "Why've you be crying? Did something happen?"

"It's...Od," Orrick answered, glaring down at the table to hide his sadness.

"What happened to him?" asked Jeremy, completely confused.

"He didn't wake up this morning," Orrick said, as the memory of what Vanessa said rang through his mind. _...It needs time to affect the heart and mind, which is why Od is unconscious..._

"Well, that's not unusual for him," said Yumi. "He's _always_ sleeping in." Orrick turned his glare on her, scaring her out of her wits.

"You don't understand," he said. He gripped his knees so hard that his fingertips were turning white. "This is _Xana's_ doing."

"'Xana'?" repeated the blonde, looking at Yumi in confusion. "But we already deactivated the tower."

"Like I said, you guys don't understand what's wrong!" Orrick cried, standing up in a rage. All eyes in the cafeteria were on him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Od is being attacked by a _virus_!"

"Do you mean he's _sick_?" asked Yumi quietly, trying to calm him down.

"_NO_!" Orrick said in frustration.

"Then what do you mean?" asked Jeremy, standing up also. "We won't be able to _help_ if you don't explain it to us!"

"_Just_...follow me," Orrick said, before walking out of the door. Jeremy and Yumi looked at each other, before following as well, leaving their uneaten food behind. After they left, the usual bustle and talk of the kids in the cafeteria was multiplied by two at the abrupt departure of the three. Sissy's eyes suspiciously moved towards the door from which they left, before turning back to Herb.

Out in the hall, Yumi and Jeremy tried desperately to keep up with Orrick. "Where are we going, Orrick?" inquired Yumi, trying to keep her breathing steady. She glanced nervously at Jeremy. It wasn't that the blonde was unfit; it was just that he had trouble with physical exercise when he was at it for too long. Orrick didn't answer. He just kept walking. This continued until they reached his bedroom. He unlocked the door, and stepped in, followed by his two friends. They looked to their right to see Od sleeping in the bed. His skin was paler, and sweat was poring from his forehead, but other than that, he looked to be fine.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Jeremy, looking at Orrick curiously. Yumi kneeled down next to him, and felt his forehead. She withdrew her hand with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

"I don't know what's wrong," she said. "But his temperature keeps _changing_. First, it was colder than _ice_, and then it turned into _searing hot_!" Orrick sat down on his bed wearily, and leaned back against the wall. He took a deep breath, and exhaled it, before beginning to explain.

"While we were locked up in the gym at the dance while you guys were at the factory," he started, closing his eyes to rest them, "Od lost consciousness, and I met a girl named Vanessa. Somehow, she knows about Xana, and is somehow related to him one way or another. He started to delete her before she could tell me what he was to her, so she explained his plan instead. He placed a virus in the punch. It only affects those who can enter Lyoko, so no one else was affected. _I_ didn't drink it, but _Od_ did." Jeremy looked at Yumi, before looking back at the tired brunette.

"What does it do?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. Orrick paused, before explaining.

"...It locks away the heart, and rids the mind of _everything_ it knew about love. It allows the victim to remember those it loved, but not the love the victim felt for them."

"But this still doesn't explain why he's _unconscious_, and why he's still sleeping after we went back in time," Yumi insisted. Orrick opened his eyes, and stared at them.

"It takes time for it to affect both the mind and the heart, so it puts the victim in a dormant state to make it easier for it to maneuver. Also, Vanessa said that Xana designed it so that even if we deactivate the tower and returned to the past, it will _still _be there." Yumi fell to the ground in shock, and she stared wide-eyed at her friend.

"Is there an antivirus?" asked Jeremy. Orrick shifted his eyes towards the dormant blonde, before looking at Jeremy, his eyes so filled with hurt and hatred that Jeremy felt guilty for nothing.

"...No..."  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed this one too. Later. Got a lot more to write.


	10. Od?

Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I was having a severe case of writers' block, but I overcame it. So here's the tenth chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The silence that had overcome the room was so thick that it was almost suffocating. Yumi's eyes were wide as she stared at Orrick. Jeremy had a pained expression on his face. Yumi looked to Jeremy as if expecting him to reassure her that what Orrick had said was just a joke. None came.

Orrick had closed his eyes a while ago, not wanting to meet the stares of his friend. He felt as if a heavy burden had been laid onto his chest, for he had difficulty breathing. He was somewhere between sleep and consciousness when a low moan sliced through the silence.

Orrick's eyes snapped open immediately, and all eyes were on the blonde. Od turned his head slightly to the side, and moaned quietly again. In an instant, Orrick had climbed off his bed and was at the blonde's side at once. He held onto his head, his eyes wide, and he felt as if some of the burden had been taken off.

"Od?" he called gently, laying his free hand onto the blonde's shoulder. Yumi kneeled down on his left. The three friends watched as Od's eyes fluttered open. A smile slowly crept onto Orricks face as Od turned his head and stared at all three of them.

"Yumi? Orrick? Jeremy?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse. "What are you guys doing here?"

"This is my room, too, silly," Orrick answered, now holding the blonde's hand with both of his. Od looked down at the contact, and withdrew his hand, earning a slight frown from Orrick.

"Od, are you ok?" asked Yumi. Od sat up, and shied away from them. **He doesn't seem to notice his movements**, thought Jeremy, his eyes narrowed in slight frustration. **The virus must've finished its circulation.**

"What do you mean, Yumi?" asked Od, surprised by her question. "I feel perfectly fine!"

"Are you sure?" asked Orrick, his frown deepening. Od nodded, and smiled.

"Of course!" he said. Jeremy walked towards the door.

"I have to go," he said. "I've gotta check things out with Aelita." And before anyone could say anything, he left. Yumi stood up, and walked towards the open door, smiling at the two boys.

"I have to go too," she said. "Class starts in a little bit. You two better hurry, or you'll be late." She closed the door behind her, and they heard her footsteps fade away.

"You heard her," said Od, swinging his legs over the bed. "Let's go. What do we have next?"

"Science with Mrs. Hertz," answered Orrick, his eyes following the blonde as he stood up, fixed his hair, and headed for the door. Od looked back at him and smiled.

"Well?" he asked. "Aren't you coming?" **He seems perfectly fine**, thought Orrick, standing up also. **Nothing seems to have changed.**

"Sure," he answered, following his friend out. He locked the door, and walked down the hall with Od, suddenly noticing that said boy was walking farther from him than usual.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was that boring or what?" asked Od, sitting down at the table and immediately starting on his lunch. "I mean, we have tests for every single subject in two weeks—on the same day too!" Orrick nodded in agreement as he sat down next to Od.

"It's like they think we're super kids or something," he said. Od, unable to talk, only nodded, before continuing to stuff his face. Orrick sighed. **Some things never change**, he thought, before starting on his own lunch. He looked up as Yumi and Jeremy headed towards their table, and he smiled at them.

"Can this day get any worse?" asked Yumi, sitting down, Jeremy next to her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jeremy, smiling at her. "My day is just great."

"For you, maybe," said the Japanese (I know I made a mistake the first time) girl said, sighing. "You actually like tests." She looked down at her desert and grimaced slightly. "Hey Od, do you want my cake?"

"No thanks," said Od, pushing his plate away. "I ate my own, and Orrick's. I'm full now." Yumi blinked.

"But you almost never get full," she said. "I thought you love chocolate cake!" Od's smile quickly dropped to be replaced by a bemused frown.

"'Love'?" he asked, as if saying that word for the first time. "What's...love?" Orrick's hand froze; Yumi's fork fell from her hand and clattered on the table, and Jeremy stared at the confused blonde, worry on his face. "What? Was it something I said?"

"N-no, Od," said Yumi, hurrying to pick up her fork. Od smiled slightly, before standing.

"Ok, if you say so," he said. "I have to go now. See you guys later. Oh, and don't forget to tell me what love is!" and with that, he ran out of the cafeteria. Yumi turned wide eyes to her friends.

"Did you—?"

"Yes, we did," said Orrick softly, finally relaxing his grip on his fork, and placing it back down. "I knew it was too good to be true." Yumi sighed.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, looking down at her uneaten food. Jeremy shook his blonde head, not having an answer for one.

"I seriously don't know," he said. The three pushed their trays to the middle of the table, unable to eat anymore as worry filled their stomachs.  
  
So, how was that? I think it was a little too short. Oh well. Later.


	11. Orrick?

Hey everyone. Thanks for coming back to read this chapter. I gotta write all this down before I get writers' block again. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Once out of the cafeteria, Od leaned back against a wall and heaved a great sigh of relief. He brought his hand up to his head and rubbed his temple, trying to get rid of a nagging headache. **What in the world is going on with me?** he thought, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. **It's probably the stress of school. I'm just glad we won't have afternoon classes because of the dance!**

Back inside the cafeteria, the trio sat in an awkward silence. It was Yumi who broke it.

"How are we supposed to explain something as complicated as _love_?" she asked, putting her head in her hands. Jeremy shook his head, and sighed.

"Complicated, yet simple," he said. "Hey Orrick, do you know who Od loves? Or at least had a crush on?" Orrick shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he said. "You know Od. He's not really gang ho on telling everybody something like that."

"He won't even tell you?" Orrick shook his head. Yumi looked up at them from between her fingers.

"Didn't he have a crush on Samantha?" she asked. Orrick smiled humorlessly.

"No," he answered. "It was just a show so no one would suspect that he likes boys." Orrick looked at Jeremy in confusion. "Why did you want to know?"

"Well," said the blonde genius, resting his arms upon the table, "I thought that if we knew who it was, and if Od spent enough time around that person, he'd start to feel the same about them again. We could overcome the virus, but the problem is, we doing know who it is." Orrick listened as he stared down at the table with a dark frown on his face. **Why am I feeling jealous all of a sudden?** he thought.

"Orrick?" He looked up, his eyes slightly wide.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" asked Yumi in concern. "You seem slightly out of it today."

"Yeah, well..." Jeremy nodded in agreement with Yumi.

"Yeah, you do," he said. "More so then us. What's up?" Orrick opened his mouth to answer, paused, before clamping his mouth shut.

"Nothing..." he said, shaking his head. "It's nothing." **What was I going to say? What was I **_supposed_** to say?** The already heavy burden on his chest began to build up, making it harder for him to breath.

"Orrick?" asked Yumi, alarmed. "You're breathing like you ran a twenty-mile marathon!" Orrick's hand flew to his chest, and he hurriedly stood up.

"It's n-nothing," he repeated. "I j-just need s-some air." With that said, he hurriedly ran out of the cafeteria, all eyes following him.

"What's wrong with _him_?" asked Nicholas, his voice ringing above the confused murmurs of the other students.

"Why should _we_ care?" retorted Herb, a scowl on his face as he watched Sissy's face turn from confusion to slight concern.

"He didn't seem well," she said. Then a smile formed on her face. "He'll need someone gentle and kind to take care of him." She was about to suggest herself, when Yumi's humorless laughter reached her ears, and she turned to glare at her.

"Well, that rules you out, Sissy," she said, hiding her laughter behind her hand. Jeremy smiled slightly.

"Yes, of course," he said. "But if you wanted to rub your stupidity onto him, be our guest! But I don't think he'd appreciate it very much." Laughter bubbled within the cafeteria, and Sissy glared at them, before returning to her lunch, an angry scowl on her face.  
  
I know this is short, but that's as much as I could get so far. Writers' block got to me. Well, until the next chapter. Later.


	12. What The? !

Hey everyone. Here's the twelfth chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Once he exited the doors of the cafeteria, Orrick planned on returning to his room when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Orrick? Where are you going in such a hurry?" Said brunette slowly turned around, and when he saw who it was, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you, Od," he said. Od grinned from his position on the ground, thought he eyed the distance between them. Once satisfied, he looked back up at his friend.

"The one and only," he said. He tilted his head slightly as he noticed his friend's rapid breathing, but when he opened his mouth to question it, Orrick sent him a look that said 'don't ask'. So instead, he settled for this: "When are you guys going to tell me about...what was that word again?"

"Love."

"Oh, that's right," said Od. "Love." Orrick uneasily looked around, trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde on the ground. When he noticed they were alone in the hall, a small blush immediately settled on his cheeks. **What's wrong with me? Why am I blushing?! It's just Od!** he thought, and the pink slowly started to turn a light red.

"Um...w-we'll tell you b-before the dance," Orrick answered, keeping his gaze firmly on the ground. "H-how ab-bout an hour f-from now?"

"Sure," Od said, grinning. "Now, you might want to do something about that stuttering. Oh, and that blush too!" Od chuckled, and stood up. "See you later, unless you're headed for our room?" Orrick shook his head. "Ok then." And the blonde left. Once Od rounded the corner, Orrick sighed, leaned back against the wall, and slid down. He closed his eyes, and his blush slowly faded from his face. **What is going on with me?** he thought as he pulled his left leg up, wrapped his hands around it, and laid his chin on his knee. **Why can't I talk to him anymore? At least without stuttering or blushing! He's my best friend; I should at least be at ease around him.**

** Are you sure he's just a friend?** Orrick blinked, and looked around.

"Who said that?" he asked nobody in particular. He heard amused laughter, but he saw no one in the hall.

**Well? Answer my question, why don't you?**

** Of course he's just a friend**, Orrick retorted, starting to think he was losing his mind.

**You're not losing your mind. No, far from that. But you **_are_** losing something.** Orrick's eyes narrowed as he stared at the ground, more of frustration than confusion.

**And what would that be?** Another fit of laughter from the person who was talking to him, and he could faintly tell it was a girl.

**...Your heart...** Orrick's eyes widened considerably at her answer, and he knew she had already 'left', leaving him there by himself once again.  
  
Well, that's that. I think this once is shorter than the rest...oh well. Later.


	13. I Still Don't Get It

Okay, here's the thirteenth chapter. I don't feel very talkative today. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Knock. Knock. Orrick stood up to answer the door. Standing in the hallway were Yumi and Jeremy. He stood aside to let them in. He closed the door after them. He walked back and sat down on his bed, as Yumi sat down next to him, and Jeremy sat on a chair to give Od some space.

And awkward silence settled in the room as Od stared expectantly at them. Yumi was playing with her sleeves in nervousness; Orrick stared at the floor, trying his hardest not to look at the blonde in front of him; and Jeremy laid his head in his arms as he looked everywhere except at his friends. Finally, Od had had it.

"Well?" he said, breaking the silence and making the three jump in surprise. "Aren't you going to tell me?" Yumi nervously looked back up at him.

"It depends on which one you want us to tell you about," she said. Od tilted his head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"There are different forms of love," said Jeremy. "Each love you give to people is different. No two people have the same amount or same kind of love from a person." Od crossed his arms as he leaned back against the wall.

"Oh." Another awkward silence settled in the room, and everyone shifted nervously in her seats. "Um...can you tell the different kinds?" Jeremy nodded after a slight moment of hesitation.

"Sure...um...there's the love between friends," Jeremy said, looking towards the ceiling in thoughtfulness.

"Then there's the love inside a family," said Yumi. "There's also love for objects, places, foods, and idolization love."

"We're missing one," said Jeremy after a moment of silence passed. Yumi looked at him.

"Which one?" Jeremy shrugged. Od looked at them both, slight confusion on his face. **How come I don't know what love is? Am I the only one?** he thought with slight worry. **How do they know it so well, when I haven't even heard of it?** Finally, Orrick decided to talk.

"There's also love between two people," he said quietly. Jeremy put his fist into his hand, his eyes slightly wide.

"Oh, that's right!" he said. "How could we have forgotten _that_ form of love?" Od raised an eyebrow at the other blonde.

"What's the difference?" he asked. "'Love between two people'? Isn't it the same as it being between family or friends?" Yumi looked at Jeremy and Orrick for some help. **This is harder than I thought it would be**, she thought, letting out a tired sigh.

"There's a huge difference," she said. "The love between two people is stronger than all the other forms of it. The closest would have to be either love inside a family, or between friends."

"I think it would help if we explain what love is first," said Orrick, leaning back against the wall just like Od had. Jeremy nodded.

"Right," he said. "Well, it's this feeling that you feel about a person. It's the exact opposite of hate, and somewhere higher on the graph then like. Do you understand?"

"Um...I think so," said Od, scratching his head. Yumi looked at Orrick with a queer expression.

"Why are you so quiet?" she asked. Orrick closed his eyes.

"Just thinking, that's all," he answered. **What did she mean? I'm losing my heart? But to whom?**

** Open your eyes, and you shall see.** There was that girl again.

**Who** _are_** you?** He didn't receive an answer, and, after a moment of hesitation, he opened his eyes. His eyes widened considerably. **Od?!** Said blonde turned surprised eyes onto him.

"What?" he asked. Orrick blinked. **Did I say that out loud?!**

"N-nothing," Orrick said, trying to keep his voice calm. Od raised an eyebrow, and turned back to Yumi and Jeremy.

"Ok, so I now know the different types," he said. "But I still don't get it." Yumi and Jeremy looked at each other in exasperation.

"This is going to be a long night," said Jeremy, sighing. Yumi looked down at her watch, and stood up.

"I have to go," she said. "The dance starts in less than an hour and a half, and I have to get ready. See you guys." And with that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I bet she just wants to look nice for Theo," said Od, grinning. Orrick avoided eye contact with his roommate, making Od glance at him with concern. Jeremy, noticing the awkwardness between the two, cleared his throat.

"I have to leave," he said. "I told Aelita I'd be back in an hour. Later." He left, leaving the two alone.

"We...uh...w-we should get ready too," said Orrick, looking at the door. Od nodded, but seeing that Orrick didn't see him, he said, "Yeah, we should." Od stood up, and headed for his dresser.  
  
So, what do you think? Hope you liked it. Later.


	14. The Dance Part II

Hey, sorry I took so long. I already explained everything once, and if you want an explanation, go look at my new fanfic: "Matchmaker 1". It's at the beginning, somewhere at the top. All I know is, I'm glad I'm back. Sorry this chapter took so long.

Chapter Fourteen

Orrick splashed the cool water on his face, turned off the faucet, and leaned against the counter, his eyebrows furrowed together at the center of his forehead. He could hear rustling outside the door, before a small pause ensued. He looked up at the door in slight confusion, only to wince when Od began to pound on it to gain his attention.

"Hey, Orrick!" cried the blonde, unsure if the other could hear him.

"I can hear you perfectly," replied Orrick, rubbing his temple at the oncoming headache. "You don't need to yell." He could just imagine Od blinking at his response.

"Oh." Another pause. "Well...um...are you done yet? The dance is starting in a couple of minutes..." Orrick didn't answer for a moment, and he sighed.

"No..." he replied. "You go on ahead; I'll catch up." Another pause. **Od was hesitating in his responses more and more lately**, thought Orrick, his eyes staring sadly at his reflection.

"Um...ok," Od said slowly, as if unsure of himself. "I'll...see you there, then...?" It came out more of a question then a statement, and Orrick couldn't help but glance curiously at the door.

"Yeah."

"Um...bye, then." A few soft footfalls, the click of a door closing, then silence. Orrick sighed again, and pulled away from the counter. He couldn't stay couped up in the bathroom forever. He turned to his outfit, the same one he had worn the first time he went to the dance, and began to dress.

Orrick walked up the few steps, and stared at the double doors for a moment. He could see the lights flashing from the windows, and could practically feel the vibrations of the music. Personally, he would have much rathered stayin his roomand be left alone, but Od wouldn't allow it. He sighed. He could never say no to the blonde.

"Oh well," he muttered, pushing the door open. "Might as well get this over with." He closed his eyes for a moment when they were assaulted by the lights, before slowly opening them. He blinked a few times as they adjusted, and continued to where he knew Od was sitting.

He approached the blonde, and Od looked up. He smiled.

"Hey, Orrick," he said, sitting back in his seat.

"Hey," Orrick replied, getting himself a cup of punch, and ignoring the feeling of deja vu roiling in his gut. He sat down next to Od, and looked up, watching Yumi and Theo dance together. He tried to smile, but couldn't altogether do it. "They seem to be having a great time, huh?" Od nodded.

"They sure do," he said quietly. The music stopped, and everyone also stopped. A different song started, and everyone just began to dance once more. He sweatdropped. "Don't they need breaks _at all_?"

"Not sure," replied Orrick, finally managing an amused smile. "I guess not, though." Od groaned as he stared longingly at the dance floor. Orrick glanced at him, and before the blonde could utter a word, he said, "I can understand why you would want to go out there. Heh, this is your favorite song, after all." Od blinked curiously at him.

"How did you know?" Orrick shrugged, turning his head slightly to the side so the blonde couldn't see the sadness on his face.

"You told me." Od tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"I don't remember telling you..." Od didn't continue; he simply sat back and enjoyed the song.

** When you walk away  
****You don't hear me say please  
****Oh baby, don't go  
****Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
****It's hard to let it go**

Orrick blinked in slight confusion. The song was different from the last time he had heard it. He turned to Od for an explantation.

"There are two versions of this song," replied Od, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the soft music. "There's a pop version, and a slower version. You can guess which one this is." Orrick nodded, also enjoying the music.

** You're giving me too many things  
****Lately, you're all I need  
****You smiled at me and said,  
****Don't get me wrong, I love you  
****But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
****When we are older you'll understand  
****What I meant when I said, "No,  
****I don't think life is quite that simple"**

** When you walk away  
****You don't hear me say please  
****Oh baby, don't go  
****Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
****It's hard to let it go**

** The daily things that keep us all busy  
****Are confusing me  
****That's when you came to me and said,  
****Wish I could prove I love you  
****But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
****When we are older you'll understand  
****It's enough when I say so  
****And maybe some things are that simple**

** When you walk away  
****You don't hear me say please  
****Oh baby, don't go  
****Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
****It's hard to let it go  
****Hold me  
****Whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on  
****Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
****Nothing's like before**

** When you walk away  
****You don't hear me say please  
****Oh baby, don't go  
****Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
****It's hard to let it go  
****Hold me  
****Whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on  
****Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
****Nothing's like before**

** Hold me  
****Whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on  
****Regardless of warnigns the future doesn't scare me at all  
****Nothing's like before**

** Hold me  
****Whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on  
****Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
****Nothing's like before**

** Hold me  
****Whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on  
****Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
****Nothing's like before**

** Hold me  
****Whatever lies beyond this morning  
****Is a little later on  
****Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
****Nothing's like before**

"I like it," said Orrick, as Utada continued to repeat the chorus a few more times, slowing down and softening each time. "Utada is very good, isn't she?" Odd nodded absentmindedly, and smiled.

"It'd be weird if they played your favorite song after mine," he said. A different song started, this one a little more upbeat, and Orrick smiled amusedly.

"Well, then consider this weird."

"Huh?"

"This is my favorite song," replied Orrick, watching the students on the dance floor. "'_Heaven_'."

** We're in heaven (heaven)**

** Baby, you're all that I want  
****When you're lying here in my arms (my arms)  
****I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)  
****We're in heaven**

** We're in heaven (heaven)**

Orrick's features saddened as the lyrics to the song sunk in, and looked towards the ceiling, placing the bottom of the cool cup on his forehead. Od glanced at the slightly depressed form of his best friend in concern.

** Oh, I'm thinking about our younger years  
****There was only you and me  
****We were young and wild and free  
****Now nothing can take you away from me  
****We've been down that road before  
****But that's over now (over now)  
****You kept me coming back for more**

** Baby, you're all that I want  
****When you're lying here in my arms  
****I'm finding it hard to believe (believe)  
****We're in heaven  
****And love is all that I need  
****And I found it there in your heart  
****It isn't too hard to see (to see)  
****We're in heaven**

** We're in heaven (heaven)**

Orrick sighed, and sat up, draining his cup of the punch inside, leaving only the ice.

** Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
****Oh, there's a lot that I could say  
****But just hold me now (hold me now)  
****'Cause our love will light the way**

** Baby, you're all that I want  
****When you're lying here in my arms  
****I'm finding it hard to believe  
****We're in heaven  
****And love is all that I need  
****And I found it there in your heart  
****It isn't too hard to see (to see)**

** We're in heaven (heaven)**

** Now our dreams are coming true  
****Through the good times and the bad  
****I'll be standing there by you**

** We're in heaven (heaven)**

** Love is all that I need  
****And I found it there in your heart  
****It isn't too hard to see  
****We're in heaven  
****Oh-whoa-oh...!**

** Oh-whoa-oh...!**

** We're in heaven (heaven)**

"Man," Od said, blinking in surprise. "Well at least they picked good songs!" Orrick only nodded. Od looked through the crowd of students, trying to locate his other friends. When he spotted Yumi, she was staring at him with slight worry, causing Theo to look his way also. "Um...Orrick...?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Yumi staring at me?" Orrick looked up, and spotted the Japanese girl with her date.

"Theo's asking her if she wanted to leave the cafeteria, and I think she's uncertain what to say." Od turned to the brunette at the somewhat guarded tone he used. "Well, she's leaving anyway. And Theo's not following." Orrick's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I wonder why..."

"She probably just needed some air," replied Od. "It _is_ stuffy in here."

"Yeah...but--"

"C'mon, don't get so worked up over nothing," Od said, grinning, though he was slightly confused by what he was feeling. **Jealousy? Why would I be jealous...?** he thought, but said out loud, "It's not good for you." A fleeting smile etched Orrick's features as the 'old Od' spoke.

"Like eating four cakes in a row isn't good for you?" he couldn't help asking. Od rubbed his head sheepishly.

"So I have a small sweet tooth." No matter how many times he heard it, it always shocked Orrick to no ends.

"_Small_?!"

"Alright, a big one. There, happy?" Orrick waved a dissmissive hand, but there was a small smile on his face. Od could feel happiness swelling inside of him because of it, confusing him even further. What came next completely blew Orrick's mind.

The lights began to flicker rapidly on and off, as the music completely stopped. There were confused murmurs everywhere. One light fell from the ceiling, and screams could be heard as people ran as to not get crushed. Exactly like last time.

"_What's going on_?!" exclaimed Orrick, standing up immediately. A small wave of dizzyness overcame him, and he began to rub his temple in irritation. This was no time to get a headache!

"I'm not sure," Od said, shaking his head. "But I'll contact Jeremy. It might be the work of Xana again. You go and try to calm everyone down." Orrick turned blurry eyes to his blonde friend, worry etched in every feature of his face. He couldn't leave Od alone again, could he? After what happened?

Od was still waiting for an answer, and Orrick, to his horror, found himself nodding. The blonde nodded also, his mouth set in a grim line, before he walked away. Orrick opened his mouth to call out to him, to stop him, but his knees buckled, and he fell to the ground.

He could still hear the screaming, but they were slowly drifting away from him. His eyes became blurier by the second, until he couldn't make anything out anymore. Finally, everything blacked out, and the sound stopped, as if he had suddenly gone deaf and blind.

Ok, cliffhanger. Hope you guys won't hate me...

Anyway, as you know, the songs "_Simple and Clean_" and "_Heaven_" don't belong to me. You know their owners, and let's leave it at that. See you next chapter.


	15. Trouble Part II

Hey, sorry I took so long. Writer's Block,not to mentionmidterms. Hate 'em. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen

"Everyone, _calm down_!" Od cried out in slight annoyance as he walked through the crowd. "Everything will be ok! Justjust settle down somewhere!" Od looked around, before taking out his cell. He dialed a number, and held it up to his ear. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello? Od?"

"Yeah, hey, Jeremy," Od said hurriedly. "Has there been anything weird going on in Lyoko?"

"I-I'm not sure, l-let me check," answered Jeremy, sounding flustered and surprised. Od raised an eyebrow in confusion, as faint 'taps' floated through the earpiece as Jeremy typed on his laptop. "Why do you ask...? Did something happen?"

"Of course something happened! I wouldn't call like this if there wasn't something going on!"

"Okay! Sheesh, no need to bite my head off!" Od took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know that dance that's supposed to be happening tonight?"

"...Yeah...what about it?"

"Well, we're all locked up inside, like last time," said Od. "And when I say 'like last time', I _mean_ like last time. Yumi's not in here!"

"Right, I'll check with Aelita," said Jeremy, though his calm voice seemed forced. "I'll talk to you later."

"Hmm," Od said, before clicking off his cell. "Orrick!" He didn't recieve a reply, and he turned around, searching the crowd for a familiar brunette. "Orrick?" The ground began to shake, and everyone wobbled about, trying to regain his or her balance. "_What the_?"

Someone bumped into Od, knocking the blonde forward. Instead of hitting the ground face-first, he fell onto a tall girl, thus knocking both of them down together. Od stared at the slightly bewildered look of the girl underneath him. "Uh..." The girl smiled slightly, though uneasily.

"Um...would you mind getting off me?" Od blinked at her deep accent, but nodded and pushed himself up, careful not to touch her more then he had to.

"Sorry," he said. His cell began to vibrate, and he picked it up. "Jeremy?"

"Yeah, it's me," Jeremy said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Any news?"

"Yeah..." replied Jeremy. "Is Orrick with you?"

"No; I couldn't find him," replied Od, a frown developing on his face. "Well?"

"...Xana has activated another tower..." Od paused at the strained tone, but rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _great_," said Od. "Can you contact Yumi?"

"Of course."

"Great, 'cause we're kind of stuck here." Jeremy nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Right." He broke the line, and turned back to his computer. "...Aelita...?"

"Yes, Jeremy?"

"Get ready to go back to the Ocean." Aelita stared at her friend in concern, but nodded. "Yumi...?"

"Jeremy?" asked the familiar female voice. "What's up?"

"Xana attacked the dance again," Jeremy answered. "He's locked everyone up inside. Yumi...I"m worried. He's already got Od, who know's who he's after next! It could be Orrick!"

"Don't worry. I'm on my way."

"...I'll meet you at the factory." Yumi hung up her cell, and began to run.

She reached the sewer, and slid down the ladder. She ran down the large pipe, and grabbed her skateboard. She reached another ladder, and hopped off her skateboard and onto the ladder. She climbed it as fast as she could, and ran down the bridge towards the old factory. She grabbed the wire, and swung over to the elevator. She entered it, pressed the button, and leaned against the wall, her chest heaving, as the doors slid shut and the elevator descended. Instead of going to Jeremy, she went straight to the floor that held the scanners. She headed for one, and stepped inside.

"Jeremy!"

"Ok. _Transfer_: Yumi," she heard Jeremy's voice through the speakers as the scanner's doors slid shut. Lights flew by around her, and she closed her eyes. "_Scanner_: Yumi." She raised her head slightly, as wind-like air blew from below her. "_Virtualization_."

See you guys next chapter. Heh.


	16. Where's Orrick?

Chapter Sixteen

Aelita stepped out of the tower to find herself totally surrounded by water once more. Fish occasionally swam by, and plants swayed to a non-existent wind. "Are you alright, Aelita?" asked Jeremy. Aelita nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered. "So far, there are no signs of monsters anywhere nearby."

"Great," replied the blonde genius. "Yumi's on her way." Aelita nodded.

"Hey, Aelita," Aelita turned around to see the brunette.

"Hello, Yumi," she said.

"Anything strange?"

"No," Aelita replied, looking around. "It's the same as last time." Yumi nodded, and the two girls began to descend towards the ocean floor.

"Can you feel the pulsations?"

"Yes, but it's faint."

"You two better hurry up," interrupted Jeremy. "There are seven monsters headed your way."

"Right." Aelita continued to swim her way through the water in the direction she had gone before, Yumi close behind her. They reached the fork, but continued to swim straight.

Yumi looked behind her to see three Sharks, but they did not attack. Rather, they eyed her warily as they swam about in circles. Yumi frowned in confusion, and looked ahead to see four others. They did not attack either.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" she asked, holding her fan ready. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"I'm not sure..." replied the blonde. "Maybe it's a trap?"

"I'm not so sure..."

"Just keep going; the sooner Aelita deactivates the tower, the better." Yumi nodded. Jeremy typed in Orrick's cell's number, and waited for the brunette to pick up. The ringing continued, but no one picked up. Jeremy frowned, his concern for his friends growing, and dialed Od's number.

"Jeremy?" asked Od. "What's going on in Lyoko?"

"Aelita's almost at the activated tower," Jeremy reported. "Have you found Orrick?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"I called him, but he didn't pick up."

"I'm sure he's fine," Od replied, but he didn't sound so sure.

"Has anything changed over there?"

"There's been a few earthquakes," Od said, looking around him. "Everyone's shaken up, but fine. Jim's taking this worse of all." Od glanced over at the full-grown man hugging his legs close to himself and sucking on his thumb while softly calling forh is mommy, before looking away. "Trust me, man, you _don't_ want to see this." Jeremy grimaced.

"...Don't worry; I'm taking your word on that." Another tremor wracked the earth, and toppled the blonde onto his butt once again. His cell phone got knocked out of his hand, and disappeared behind a few pairs of feet. "Od? Od! Where are you? What's going on?"

"..._Ow_..." He grimaced as he sat up. He looked around for his phone, and spotted it by the refreshment table. He stood up, and headed over to his phone. He picked it up and held it to his ear, only to meet the almost hysterical yelling of his friend. He winced. "I'm right here, Jeremy. No need to yell!"

"Oh...sorry," Jeremy said. "I was afraid something happened to you."

"No, just another earthquake."

"Look for Orrick; I have a bad feeling about this."

"Alright. I'll go."

"Call me when you find him."

"...Right..." He hung up his phone and pocketed it. He walked through the crowd once more, looking for a certain brunette who was quick with his feet but slow with his mouth. "Orrick? Orrick! Where're you? Orrick!" The girl he'd fallen ontop of earlier ran towards him, an upset frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Orrick. He's"

"Orrick? What about him? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He's unconscious, and he won't wake up!" Od's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"W-where is he?"

"I found him by the refreshment table, and took him to the bleachers." Od nodded, and hurriedly walked towards the bleachers, the girl following close behind.

When they reached their destination, they found Orrick lying on one of the lower bleachers, his body relaxed as if he was just sleeping. Od stood a few feet away, unsure of what to do. The girl studied his tense figure silently.

"...So you've already been infected...?" Od froze, before slowly turning his gaze onto the girl, who returned in turn kept her gaze steady.

"...What...?"


	17. Who Are You? Part II

Chapter Seventeen

"...What...?" The girl's eyes saddened as she gazed at him, causing him to shift uncomfortably. She took a step towards him, and he unconsciously stepped back. She sighed.

"So it has begun..."

"What? What's begun?" asked Od, eyeing the distance between them warily. "And what's wrong with Orrick?"

"It's Xana--"

"Xana!" interrupted Od, his eyes wide with surprise. "How do you know about Xana!" he frowned, "Who _are_ you, exactly!" The girl frowned in frustration at being interrupted.

"I really wish you guys would stop that so I can tell you!" she objected, taking the blonde by surprise. "Xana is planning on infecting you and your friends with viruses that stay, even after you deactivate a tower! He's planning on breaking you apart--one by one! He's already infected you, Od!" Od started in surprise.

"Me?" he asked uncertainly. "What do you mean I've been infected? I feel just fine!"

"What I told Orrick before was wrong. The viruse reacts to a person differently...it doesn't only rid the person of everything pertaining to love, it searches for its host's worse fear that has to do with the mind or heart, and makes it come true..."

"I still don't see--"

"Your worse fear is forgetting about your love for Orrick!" she interrupted, bringing a confused frown on his face. "You've always been open and outgoing with people, and the virus made you withdraw from contact with other people! See!" She proceeded to grab his arm, causing Od to flinch at the contact. He jerked his arm, trying to get away, but she held on tight. "Do you see what I mean, now?"

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you see, Od," she replied, her voice earily calm. "The only way to overcome the virus, is to--" The ground shook violently, sending every standing person to the floor as screams echoed within the cafeteria. Od banged harshly against the bleachers, as the girl crashed into a nearby wall. The punch table toppled over, spilling the liquid on the floor.

Od sat up, rubbing his head where it had hit the bleachers, and searched for the girl. She seemed fine, despite the fact that she had hit the wall so violently. She merely stood up, and headed over to the blonde. Od felt his heart beat quicken in slight aprehension and fear, and his breath caught in his throat, but he didn't know why; he only knew he didn't want her touching him again.

The girl stopped three feet away from Od, and her body slowly began to digitize and fade away. Od glanced around; no one else seemed to notice. He turned his attention back on the girl, confusion on his face.

"You never answered my question: who are you, and how do you know Xana!" he asked, sounding more irritated then he truly felt.

"My name is Vanessa," she replied softly, her eyes beginning to water as her hands disappeared, "and Xana is my creator." Od's eyes widened at the unexpected response. Tears began streaming down her face, and a small sob escaped her throat. "No matter how much I love him, what he's doing is wrong... I had to stop it any way I could..."

"Wait a minute, back up," said Od, his voice strained. "I don't know what you're talking about! What's love!" Vanessa bowed her head.

"That's for you to figure out," she said. The only part of her body left were her torso and her head. "Now listen carefully, Od: the only way to delete the virus is to overcome what it has made you do or forget. Deactivating towers may stop the earthquakes, but it only activates the virus. Please Od..." Before she could say another word, she disappeared completely, leaving a confused and baffled blonde behind.

Od sat there for another few minutes, unaware of the earthquakes shaking the ground, before slowly turning his head so that he could see Orrick's sleeping face. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. **'If that's how the virus works...what is Orrick's greatest fear...?'**

* * *

Aelita reached the tower, and immediately swam inside. Yumi stayed behind, eyeing the Sharks swimming lazily about in confusion and aprehension. Aelita proceeded towards the middle of Xana's symbol. She floated upwards, towards the second platform. She landed timidly on it, and walked towards the middle once again. A screen appeared in front of her, and she laid her palm upon it. Her hand's imprint stayed for a moment, before disappearing, to be replaced by her name, only to be replaced once again by 'CODE:'. She typed in 'LYOKO', and closed her eyes, as everything around her started to slow down.

"Return to the past, _now_," said Jeremy, pressing the 'enter' button. A bright bulb engulfed everything, before disappearing completely.

* * *

Yumi stretched her arms, a deep frown on her face. "I'm really getting tired of this. I have to go to the dance _again_, tonight." Jeremy sighed, but smiled wearily at her.

"Let's find Orrick and Od," he said. "I'm still worried." Yumi smiled at him.

"I bet they're in the cafeteria already." 'I hope,' she added silently to herself as they continued down the hall towards the cafeteria for breakfast. After they got their trays, they headed towards their usual table. They noticed that someone was missing, and worry etched their faces.

"Where's Orrick?" asked Jeremy, almost dreading the answer, as he and Yumi sat down. Od blinked at them, as if he hadn't noticed them approach. He scooted back in his seat, causing Yumi's expressiong to sadden.

"Um...he's back in our room," he replied slowly and uncertainly. "He's still asleep, and won't wake up." Yumi bit her lip, worry crossing her face once more.

"It's almost unheard of for him to sleep in," she said. "I hope he's alright..."

"He could just have caught something..." Jeremy sharply turned his gaze on Od, causing the latter to flinch.

"Like a _virus_?" he asked, stressing the word slowly and pointedly.

"Ah..."

"What is it, Od?" asked Yumi, leaning forward in her seat slightly. "What's wrong with him?" Something rose inside of Od's chest, and he immediatly felt annoyed and irritated at the Japanese girl before him.

"Why the hell should _you_ care?" he bit out, taking his friends by surprise. "You broke his heart without a second thought, and now you're _worried_ about him!" Yumi's jaw dropped, and Jeremy's eyes looked as if they were ready to pop out. Everyone seated near their table turned in their seat curiously at the outburst. Od breathed deeply, and blinked in horror. **'Where the hell did _that_ come from...!'** "I'm so sorry, Yumi. I don't know where the came from. I didn't mean it like that..."

"I-it's ok, Od," replied Yumi, though her voice shook. Jeremy studied his blonde friend curiously, not seeming as angry and surprised as he should've been. **'I wonder...'** he thought to himself, just as Od noticed his scrutiny.

"Is something wrong?" Jeremy shook his head.

"Are you guys done with your breakfast yet?" he asked. He recieaved two nods. "Let's go check on Orrick..." The trio stood up, descarded their trays, and headed for the soccer player's room. They reached the door, and Od unlocked it. They entered the room, and found Orrick sleeping in his bed.His skin was paler, and sweat was poring from his forehead, but other than that, he looked to be fine.

"Did Xana do this?" Jeremy asked softly. Od only nodded, and sat down on his own bed. Yumi knelt down beside Orrick's sleeping form, and brushed his bangs away from his sweaty forehead. She noticed his body temperature changed dramatically, not unlike Od's when he was the one in a coma. She bit her lip worriedly, but otherwise didn't react. Jeremy turned to Od expectantly, and the latter sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"While we were locked up in the gym at the dance while you guys were at the factory," he started, closing his eyes to rest them, "Orrick lost consciousness, and I met a girl named Vanessa. It turns out Xana is her creator, and she trying anything she can to stop his plan..."

"What _is_ his plan, exactly?" Yumi asked quietly, slowly turning her head so she could see the seemingly unaffected blonde on the bed.

"Vanessa said he's planning on infecting all of us with the virus," Od replied, a deep frown on his face as he studied his best friend's dormant face. "He's planning on separating us... She told me...she told me he infected me first..." he raised his eyes to look at Jeremy, "is that true...?" Jeremy turned away, and sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid," he replied. Od looked back at Orrick's face again.

"Oh..." Silence reigned inside the room, but Yumi never thought anything could be louder. It pounded in her ears, almost as if mocking her. She shut her eyes, stood up, and turned away from Orrick. "...Vanessa said that what she told Orrick about the virus was wrong..." Jeremy and Yumi jerked slightly at the unexpected sound of Od's voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi, the first to recover.

"She said the virus affects the person differntly," continued Od. "It searches for its host's greatest fear that has to do with his mind or heart, and makes it reality..." Od tightened his hold on his knees. "She said _my_ greatest fear...was forgetting the love I felt for..." his eyebrows furrowed, and he lowered his face, "for..." Yumi watched him expectantly, but Jeremy looked away.

"You don't have to continue, if you don't want to," said the blonde genius. Od relaxed somewhat, and smiled slightly out of gratitude. Yumi sat down in a nearby chair wearily, and Jeremy studied Od's fetal position, a pained expression on his face. "Did she tell you anything else...?" A nod. "What did she tell you...?" Od glanced over at Kiwi, envy evident in his eyes, as he slept contentedly on his pillow, not a care in the world.

"...She said the only way to beat the virus is to overcome the obstacle it placed in us..."

"What does that mean...?" asked Yumi, staring at her folded hands in her lap.

"It means," started Jeremy, "that Od has to overcome his fear of human contact and remember what love is for him to return to normal..." Yumi laughed humorlessly.

"_That's_ going to be a piece of cake," she stated wryly. "There's no way to explain love...it's just something you have to feel for yourself." Od pulled his knees closer to his chest, trying to make himself smaller if possible.

"I think...I'm beginning to understand..." he said quietly, but his two friends heard it loud and clear as if he had yelled at them. Yumi raised her head, Jeremy turned to the other blonde, and they both watched him hopefully. "I think...I'm beginning to remember what 'love' is..." Od stared at Orrick's sleeping face sadly, and sighed. **'If that's the only way for me to get rid of this virus...I'm not so sure I can do it...'** he looked away from his best friend, **'I'm not even sure I _want_ to...I remember feeling so miserable before...'**

Before he could go on, a small moan sliced through the sudden silence. Od looked back at Orrick, but didn't move from his spot. Orrick turned his head to the side slightly, and moaned softly. In an instant, Yumi had risen from her seat and was kneeling beside him, as was Jeremy.

"Orrick?" called Jeremy, worry seeping into his voice. The three teens watched with baited breath as Orrick's eyes fluttered open. Small smiles appeared on Yumi's and Jeremy's faces as the brunette turned to look at them.

"Yumi? Jeremy? What are you guys doing here?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse. He coughed to clear his throat.

"We came to check on you," replied Yumi, letting out her breath. "You had us worried sick."

"Do you feel ok?" asked Jeremy. Orrick slowly sat up, and checked everything. **'Ok...who am I? Orrick. How old am I? 14. Where am I? In my dorm room at boarding school. Yep, everything seems fine up here.'**

"Yeah, I think so," Orrick replied finally. He looked passed his friends to find Od still sitting on his bed, knees pulled up against his chest in a fetal position. "I'm sorry, but...who are you?"


	18. Reacquaintance

Hey people, I'm back. If you're all curious about **why it took me so long to update this fic**, then continue to read this. **If not**, just skip ahead to the actual fic. And I say this before hand: please excuse my language if you are incredibly sensitive.

My younger sister broke my comp, so now I can't even write on it anymore. Not only that, my mom's work moved to a temporary spot in the mall (where she works) and they didn't want to fucking set up the work comp and then unplug it again to move to their permanent spot, so I couldn't get on. Then the manager's cousin took the comp to his own shop and set it up, but they only had one fucking phone line so the comp couldn't access the internet without blocking the store's phone calls. So I had to wait eight fucking long weeks until we moved again. Finally, I was able to access the internet, but then my younger-fucking-sister broke the phone jack clear from the fucking wall! So I had to wait until they bought a new one, fix the phone jack, and replug the internet. And then, after all that, I get writer's-shitting-block! So if this chap isn't as good as the other ones, **now you know why**.

Enjoy

Chapter Eighteen

The silence within the room came to the point of suffocating. Yumi and Jeremy stared, wide-eyed, at the soccer star, their bodies tense and aprehensive. Orrick glanced curiously at his two friends before he settled his gaze upon the curled up blonde. Odd returned the other's gaze, shifting uncomfortably on the bed; Orrick, noticing this, relinquished his stare and turned it onto Jeremy instead.

"Orrick...stop joking," said Yumi, her voice unsteady as she broke the silence. Jeremy visibly relaxed when the suffocating air dispersed, and let out a small sigh. Orrick turned to the Japanese girl in alarm. "That's Odd, your roommate...your best friend...!" Orrick's brow furrowed, and he turned back to Odd again, scrutinizing him. Odd pulled his legs tighter to his chest, and burried his face deeper into his arms to escape the observation.

"But...I don't remember having a roommate...or a best friend," Orrick said finally, turning back to Yumi, noting with slight interest that the curled up blonde relaxed somewhat. "In fact, I don't remember ever meeting him in the first place."

"The virus..." Everyone's attention was on the blonde genius, and Jeremy stared at Orrick sadly, much to the brunette's confusion. "The virus," he said again, but louder this time. "It erased Odd from your memory..."

"Virus?" asked Orrick, alarm rising in his voice. "What virus?"

"Xana..." Yumi clenched her fist, a deep, angry frown on her pretty face. She turned to Odd, and said fiercly, "Don't worry, Odd. We'll get Orrick to remember you, and cure you as well. We'll defeat him this time...and make sure he never comes back." Odd, despite himself, felt a small, appreciative smile cross his face, and he pulled himself off the bed, though he inched away from the room's other occupants.

"That's alright," he said softly, and Yumi stared at him, hurt on her face. "I'm fine, really. It's ok that Orrick doesn't remember me..." **'I'm rather relieved, actually...'** he added silently to himself as he tried not to look at said teen. Even though he was uncomfortable around everyone, he felt the most anxious around the soccer player, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't figure out why, much to his chagrine. Now that the brunette didn't remember him, he could successfully avoid him now. At this thought, he felt kind of sad, and he frowned in confusion. "I...I'm going to go to the cafeteria to see if they have any leftovers from lunch..."

And before his friends could say anything, he left, closing the door soundly behind him.

Jeremy and Yumi shared looks. **'This is going to be easier said then done...'** Yumi nodded in agreement, and Orrick glanced at each of them in confusion.

Once the door was closed, Odd leaned against the hard wood as he let out a relieved sigh. His body completely relaxed, a state it hasn't been in since he awoke from the virus, and he finally could feel the effect the taughtness of his muscles had on his body; in short, he ached allover, even in places he didn't even knew he had. He groaned softly, and rubbed his shoulder. He winced slightly as his muscles protested to this act, but kept going until they weren't as sore as before.

Odd glanced back at the door behind him, frowned slightly as his heart weighed heavily in his chest, and immediately left. Once he was at a respectible distance, the anxiousness lifted from his mind and he thought of it no more.

"Are you sure you don't remember him at all?" asked Yumi, desperation slipping into her tone.

Orrick frowned in slight annoyance as he sat down at their usual lunch table; they had been asking him the same questions over and over again all morning, and he was getting fed up with it. **What's so special about that blonde guy?** he thought irritably.

"Nothing," he replied, managing to keep the venom from his voice. "I'm telling you, I've never seen that guy in my life, let alone met him."

"Surely there must be something!" insisted Jeremy, starting to get frustrated. **'If we ever find you, Xana, you're going to pay for this...'** he thought vehemently. As if reading his thoughts, Yumi turned to him with wide eyes and a deep frown, as if agreeing with him. Orrick's frown deepened.

"None."

"Orrick, sweety, you'll get premature wrinkles if you keep frowning like that," said a silking voice from behind the soccer player. Jeremy and Yumi stared levely at the black-haired girl before them, and Orrick turned around and stared impassively at her, though his frown was tugging at the edge of his mouth.

"What do you want, Sissy?" Sissy flipped her hair, and Herb smiled idiotically. She ignored him.

"I want to know who would make my sweety-poo frown like that." She glanced about the table, stopping only to leer disdainfully at Yumi, before her gaze landed on Orrick once again. "Where's Odd-ball? Normally you couldn't take a step around here without seeing him stuff his face with desserts."

As if out of instinct, Orrick's eyes narrowed and his frown dipped low, surprising not only himself but his friends, also. Yumi smiled slightly, hopefully, and Jeremy seemed to perk up slightly.

"What's wrong, Orrick, honey?" asked Sissy, slightly surprised at the brunette's reaction; there was a rumor going around that Odd and Orrick had gone their separate ways. "Surely, you're not upset by what I said about Odd-ball? I heard you two weren't even talking to each other anymore!" Sissy proceeded to seat herself on Orrick's lap, causing Herb to stare enviously. Orrick, despite himself, growled deeply in his thraot as she wound her arms loosely around his neck, and promptly stood up, knocking her onto the ground. "Ow!" she squealed very unladylike. Some students that had saw this chuckled.

"Don't you dare talk about Odd like that!" growled Orrick, clenching his fist as he tried to decipher exactly what it was that he was feeling. "He's my best friend, and I won't tolerate you bath-mouthing him!" Sissy stared up at him, wide-eyed and confused. "And guess what? I'd rather go out with Odd then date a whore like you!" Everyone around them gasped, and Sissy stared up at her crush with angry tears. Finally, she stood up and promptly stomped out of the cafeteria, Herb following closely behind, a curious expression on his face; it was as if he couldn't decide whether to boil with anger or jump for joy.

What Orrick had said about Sissy wasn't far from the truth. She had draped herself over boys, let them have their way with her, as well as go into their dormrooms after lights out. It wasn't much of a secret, but nobody had ever mentioned it outloud, and Orrick, being the only boy in school that she hadn't seduce, became her new target. Unfortunately for her, she had been chasing him for three years, and never succeeded.

Orrick turned back around, and sat down, ignoring the stares Yumi and Jeremy were giving him. Finally, once he had had enough, he looked up, and irritably barked, "What!"

"So you do remember him!" cried Yumi, leaning forward in her seat.

"For the last time, I never met the guy!" Jeremy frowned.

"Then why--"

"I only said that because that was what you guys said we were; best friends," interrupted Orrick, stabbing at the Mystery Meatloaf. "Isn't that what best friends do?"

"But you can't be his best friend if you claim to have never met!" said the blonde, confused for the first time in his life. Orrick paused in his murder of the poor meat, and looked up, a slight frown on his face.

"Well...we could always start from the beginning," he said slowly. "I've been searching through my memories, and there are a few patchy places that don't seem to fit together... If we were as close as you guys say we were, then we should have no problems being best friends again, right?" Yumi and Jeremy glanced at each other. "Besides, it seemed as if Odd recognized me. So I guess I really did know him..."

"Orrick, there's something we need to--" Orrick quickly stood up from his seat, and picked up his tray.

"I don't wanna hear it," he said, already fed up with his friends' prodding. "I'll see you later at the dance." And with that, he quickly walked away from the table, disposed of his trash, set down his tray, and left the cafeteria.

"Oh man, this is terrible!" wailed Yumi, something she rarely did, and placed her face in her hands. "Odd's not going to let Orrick befriend him in his condition! They might end up as enemies rather then best friends!" Jeremy shook his head.

"We probably shouldn't have bothered Orrick so much," he said. "He's so annoyed with us that he won't listen to a word we say."

"This sucks..."

"Yeah..." Jeremy sighed, wiped his glasses, and placed them on his nose again. "The only thing we can do now is get rid of that punch." Without thinking, Yumi nodded, staring into space.

Finally, she said, quietly, "Hey...Jeremy..."

"Yeah?"

"...If the virus makes one of our worst fears come true...what is Orrick's worst fear?" asked the Japanese girl. Jeremy turned to her curiously.

"...Yes..." he replied, not exactly sure where this is going.

"Then why is it that Odd is the only one that is erased from Orrick's memory?" she continued. "What is Orrick's fear? How is Odd involved...?" Jeremy rubbed his chin, trying to figure out an answer to the enigma.

"I'm not sure..." Jeremy replied, and looked up. "But I'm going to find out."

Orrick scanned the field for a certain blonde head with a purple burst in the center. He finally found him, and jogged to reach him. When he was withing arm's length, Orrick tapped the boy on the shoulder, scaring the latter out of his wits.

"Hey! You're Odd, right?"

Odd turned to look at the soccer star, and felt his chest tighten slightly. He scooted away from the other's touch, and Orrick couldn't help but think he looked adorable. **'Where did that come from?'** he thought in surprise, but immediately brushed it off, not wanting to open any unwanted cans of worms.

"Y-yeah," replied Odd, rubbing his arm uncomfortably, causing Orrick to think he was even cuter without realizing it.

"Yumi and Jeremy kept pestering me, saying that I definately knew you and that we were best friends, so I'm here to test our chemistry." Odd blinked in surprise, and Orrick backtracked. The latter flushed lightly, and shook his head. "N-no, that's not what I meant to say. I meant--well...um--that is--oh! You know what I mean!" he said finally in frustration, his blush darkening slightly as Odd chuckled at his expense.

Orrick smiled slightly as Odd laughed, relaxing somewhat. **'This seems kind of...familiar,'** he thought, rubbing his temple as it began to throb slightly.

They sat down on the bleachers, Odd keeping a comfortable distance (which didn't go unnoticed by Orrick), and began to talk hesitantly about themselves. Yumi just happened to pass by, and noticed their progress with some satisfaction. She hurried to Jeremy's dorm to inform him about it. Sissy, on the other hand, just watched them angrily.

Odd glanced away, and Orrick smiled slightly. **'From what Yumi said, I thought he'd be more...outgoing,'** he thought, tilting his head slightly. **'Either way...he's still adorable...'**

"What?" Orrick crashed down to Earth, hard.

"Huh?" **'Oh no, did I say that outloud?'** Orrick had known for a while that he was bi-sexual, but he'd never been in a situation like this before.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Odd, pulling at his sleeves nervously.

"Oh, sorry. No reason," and he looked away. Odd eyed him suspiciously, not buying the answer, but allowed it nevertheless.

For the rest of the hour, they just sat there, not really talking but rather enjoying each other's company--or, as much as Odd could enjoy anyone's company at the moment. They didn't move again until it was fourty-eight minutes before the dance.

Orrick stood up and stretched out his sore muscles. He turned to the blonde, smiled, and held out his hand.

"Let's go, Odd." Odd stared at the hand for a moment, and Orrick waited patiently, noticing earlier that the blonde wasn't uncomfortable with people touching him. Finally, Odd hesitantly reached out and placed his hand in the other teen's. Orrick, slightly surprised that his hand was accepted, tightened his grip and pulled the blonde to his feet.

Once standing, Odd immediately pulled his hand from the other's grip, but Orrick only smiled softly.

"Um...let's go..." Odd averted his eyes, and briskly stepped off the bleachers, heading for their dormroom, Orrick following closely--or rather as close as he can be without Odd being uncomfortabl--behind.

There, there's the eighteenth chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and if you have any complaints--tough luck, but I'll read them anyway (if you review that is). See you next chapter.


End file.
